I fell for a god
by JustMijke
Summary: Kazemaru has to play against Aphrodi and isn't very happy about that. How could he survive when he has to play against his crush!


**Hey guys! This is a fic about a god, ****made for** a god! xD I made this one for my king of the gay-land: Rosa (crultykirino on Tumblr). I really hope that you'll like it honey! Xx your mother! xD

******Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

He couldn't do it. Kazemaru was still in the changing room, he was sitting on a bench with his hands in his hair.

_I can't do this, I just can't! _It was the day of their match against Fire Dragon, Kazemaru couldn't bare it that they had to play against them.

The reason that he didn't want to play was a certain "god". Yes he didn't want to play against Aphrodi. Why? Well for that we would have to back up a few days.

_**A few days earlier **_

"I want everyone to come here!" You could hear Kudou's voice boom through the house. Kazemaru looked up from his book. _What does he want now?_ He sighed as he walked down stairs to see what Kudou wanted.

Endou ran past him. "Come on Kazemaru they are announcing which team we have to play to next week!" Kazemaru stood still and stared at Endou. _So that's what Kudou wanted to say. _When he realized what was going on he ran down to the others.

"Your next opponent will be Korea's team, Fire Dragon!" Kudou said with his hard voice.

"Fire Dragon?" Endou said and he looked very confused.

Haruna started to tell something about the team and what they were known for. "Here is a picture of the team." She said and showed the picture.

"Hey guys isn't that Aphodi?!" Endou screamed through the room.

"And those two next to him are Burn and Gazell." Hiroto said.

"Hey yea that's true!" Midorikawa screamed. Everyone started to scream and not pay attention to the girls anymore.

When nobody saw it Kazemaru ran out of the room. _No! No! I hoped it wouldn't come to this._ He ran outside and as far away as he could.

He didn't stop until he was at the Inazuma Tower. He always calmed down when he was here. He sat down on a bench and tried to get his thoughts straight. He just ran away so someone might follow him, the reason that he ran away was that he had to play against Aphrodi. So all together he had to play against his crush and if someone asked he wasn't sure if he could lie about it.

"O here you are Kazemaru." _I just knew it_. Kazemaru turned his head and saw Hiroto.

"Why did you just ran off?" Hiroto asked.

"Well… I…" _Should I tell him? _Kazemaru thought.

Hiroto saw that Kazemaru was struggling with something. He sighed. "Look Kazemaru if you want to talk about whatever's going on then please... just tell me. It's almost always better to talk about your problems."

"Maybe you're right, maybe it is better to talk about it…" Kazemaru sighed and started to tell Hiroto the whole story.

"So what I really want to say is… I'm in love with that god like person, I'm in love with Aphrodi.

"Yea I get how it feels." Hiroto said.

"Yea but the one you love loves you back! I know that he won't love ME!" Kazemaru jumped up and he raise his voice.

"KAZEMARU! You think that I wasn't scared of that first you just have to get over that!"

_**Back to the normal time!**_

_Hiroto… I wish that it was that easy…_ Kazemaru sighed.

"KAZEMARU?! HEY WHERE ARE YOU?! THE GAME STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!" Kazemaru heard Endou's voice through the building. _Shit! I can't do this, but I don't want to let my team down. Okay Hiroto you are right, I'll face my fears! _

He stood up and walked to the door. When he was outside his teammates dragged him along and they did their warm-ups.

Every now and then Kazemaru looked to Aphrodi, but turned his head back as fast as he could if Aphrodi turned his head his way.

"Come here I want to the positions for today and Kidou will tell the plan." Kudou said and everyone gathered around him. Kudou told he positions for this match and Kidou was about to tell the plan for today.

"Aphrodi is very fast so I want someone that's fast to mark him. I was thinking about you Kazemaru." Kidou said as he pointed to Kazemaru.

_No! No, I can't do that! _"Isn't it better to use Fubuki?" Kazemaru asked.

"No we'll need Fubuki in the front." Kidou said firmly.

Then the whistle that said that the match was about to start was whistling over the field. The two teams ran to field. Kazemaru felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Hiroto looking at him. Hiroto gave him a nice smile. _I'll just have to try it, for the team! _He nodded at Hiroto and they ran up to the field to take their positions.

They started the game and everything went great until Kazemaru had to stop Aphrodi. He stood in front of him, but he was distracted by Aphrodi. His looks, his eyes, just everything about him. Aphrodi got easily past Kazemaru. This kept happening and during the break Aphrodi come to talk to Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru?! What is going on?! I know that we're friends, but I don't want you to go easy on me!" Aphrodi nearly screamed.

"E-easy on y-you…? W-what are you talking about?" Kazemaru stuttered.

"Don't lie to me! Everytime I come close to you you do barely anything to stop me! And I'm not blind, I'm the only one you do that with."

"I-I..." Kazemaru started, but he didn't know what to say. He did the only thing he could think of and ran away.

"Kazemaru!" Aphrodi screamed and he ran after him.

Endou wanted to follow the two, but was stroped by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he looked at Hiroto. "This is something between them, let them solve it themselves.

Kazemaru ran as fast as he could. He turned around and when he was sure that there was no one there he sat down and catched his breath. He sat down and he threw his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. _What have I done?! Surely someone will follow me. What if he followed me?!_

His thoughts were cut off by a hand on his arm. When he looked up he stared in the eyes of his crush. "Hey what's going?" Aphrodi said in a very caring tone.

"It's nothing…"

"If it's something about me then please tell me."

_Should I tell him? No he'll think that I'm crazy! _"Well…" Kazemaru stood up again. He had no idea what he had to say. So he did the first think that came to his mind and tried to run away again.

But Aphrodi was faster and grabbed his wrist. "Kazemaru?! What is going on?! This is the second time you tried to run away in just a few minutes! Just tell me what's going on right now?!" Aphrodi screamed.

"I-I…" Kazemaru started but he had no idea how to finish that sentence. _God what do I have to do… why is he so cute… those eyes and his perfect lips! I can't take it anymore! _

With his free hand Kazemaru pulled Aphrodi closer and kissed him. He closed his eyes while Aphrodi's were wider than ever and he pulled away.

"Aphrodi… I'm sorry I~"

But Kazemaru was cut off by a pair of lips that belonged to his crush. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. Aphrodi let go of Kazemaru's wrist and put his arms around his waist, while Kazemaru moved his around Aphrodi's neck.

When they pulled out of the kiss they stayed in this position. "So… you like someone?" Aphrodi teased.

Kazemaru kissed Aphrodi again. "Is that an answer?"

"The best answer that you could give." Aphrodi said and they shared another kiss.

"Not to ruin your nice moment, but we have to start the match again." Hiroto said and Kazemaru and Aphrodi jumped up.

"It's okay I'll just leave you guys alone a little longer, but we really have to start again." Hiroto said as he walked away.

They looked at each other and smile. They joined hands and walked to the field. They didn't care what the world would think about them, cause all they really needed was the one that they loved dearly. Each other.

* * *

**So that was that! I know I used the same thing 3 times... -.- Sorry about that... I hope that the rest kinda makes up for it.**

**R&R and No Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
